Survivor: One World
'' '' Survivor: One World is the twenty-seventh season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 20 castaways, with half the cast being returnees, while the other half being their loved ones. The tribes were divided into former-players (Salani) and their loved ones (Manono). The Final Three consisted of Jase, a former player who won with honour and integrrity, bringing along his ally, Aida and their loved ones until the end. His fellow finalists, Aida and Adam were a compeititve and strong couple. They defeated Jase's girlfriend, Alice at the Final Four, but were left short at the end. In the end, Jase's more heroic approach to the game than his villainous play was better for him, winning in a 7-2-0 vote. Twists/ Changes Tribe Switch: On Day 10, the remanining 16 castaways were split into the new Salani and Manono tribes. Unlike before the switch, couples were on the smae tribe and could work with or against each other. Blood vs. Water: Much like the previous time it was used, the castaways were originally pitted against their loved ones, with the returning players on Salani and their loved ones on Manono. However, Redemption Island was not in play this time and loved ones could work together. Fire Making Tie-Breaker: During the Final Four Tribal Council, the castaways were tied between Alice and Adam. Since no-one was willing to change their vote, a fire making tie occured with the first to successful burn their rope making it to the Final Tribal Council. Adam won the tie and Alice was voted out. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *In the early hours of Day 9, Wednesday was evacuated due to a severe infection on her torso. The medical team thought it was best to remove her from the island to remove the infection. A challenge was supposed to take place later on in the day but this was cancelled. *On Day 14, the evacuation of Wednesday was still playing on her partner Summer's mind. Because she was not feeling well enough to compete in the game and felt her mindset was not in the game decided to quit the game. *At the Day 38 tribal council, the votes were tied between Alice and Adam. This resulted in a revote where they were ineligible to vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for Alice or Adam. The votes were deadlocked, 1-1. Per the rules of Survivor, the pair competed in a fire making tie where the winner would advance to the Final Three. Adam won which made Alice the final member of the jury. Trivia *This is the first season to have a pair of loved ones become apart of the Final Tribal Council. In this case, Aida and Adam, who were boyfriend and girlfriend, made it to the end of the game. *This is the second season to include the Blood vs. Water twist since Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *This is the fourth and latest season to include a medical evacuation . Wednesday was evacuated the morning after the Tribal Council in which Karina was voted out in. This later caused her loved one, Summer to quit in order to be their for her. Other seasons to include it include Survivor: Micronesia, Survivor: South Pacific, Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Adam became the fourth finalist to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. He would later be followed by Cody, Crimson, Gail, Grainne and Courtney N.. **Sole Survivors with this feat include Cecilia, Nick, Joe, Jen, Bianca and India. Category:Seasons